


the Message

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Alim dares Marin to said something to a random contact on his phone and Marin has a really bad luck.





	1. Part 1

Marin POV.

It was a lazy sunday. Alim and I were in my room.

**I'm sooooo bored**! Alim said.

**Me too**. I said.

**Hey, can I dare some** **thing?** Alim asked me.

**Yeah, sure.** I said. I'm too bored to care.

**I dare you to sand a message with 'I'm like you' to a random phone number.**

**Dude, no way! I could have troubles!**

**What happend? Are you scare?** He asked me.

**Yes!** I said.

**Come on!**

**Fine but I'm doing it just for you to shut you mouth up!** I said.

I took the phone, I wrote the message and I sent it to a random number.

**Done! Are you happy now?** I yelled.

**Yeah.** Alim said,smirking.

-next day at school-

I was in my sit, waiting for the next classtime.

**Hi Marin!** Adrienne came and said.

**H-hi Adrienne.** I said, nevously

**Can I ask you something, Marin?**

**Yes, sure.** I said.

**Why did you send me this message?**

She showed me her phone and my head became red like Nathalin's hair.(Nathaniel)

_I can't belive it. From all the phone numbers in the world I chose Adrienne's number! This is so embarrassing!_

**Alim dared my to send 'I like you' to a random number. I didn't know this ia your number. I'm sorry.** I said. _Please don't think that I'm an idiot._

**It is alright.** She said and went to her sit.

Adrienne POV.

_I must admit that I am a little disappointed that was just a challenge._


	2. Part 2

**Adrienne POV.**

All day I thought about what Marin told me. Was it really a challenge?

 **Girl, are you alright?** Nina put her hand on my shoulder.

 **Yes! ... I'm fine.** I said.

 **I don't think you are. What happened?** She asked me.

**Nothing! I swear!**

**Is this the message from Marin?**

**Maybe ...**

Suddenly, in my mind came the memory of the moment when he sent me the message.

_**Flashback** _

I was intense on my bed, reading a book when I received a message. I hope it is not one from Clovis...again!

I lifted my phone and checked it. _Marin? We do not know he has my number._

 **Text from** : Marin

 _I like you_.

I almost fell out of bed.

 **Someone has a boyfriend.** Plagg said, sitting on my shoulder, but I ignored him.

 _Marin likes me_... wow ... I didn't expect that. I laughed and I stared at the message for a while ... then I smiled and gathered the phone to my chest.

**_The_ ** _**End of Flashback** _

I sat for a while and stared at the phone ... I remembered all the occasions when I talked to him. He was always balding and worrying. I did not know why ... _until now._

I opened my messenger and wrote something for him.

**Marin POV.**

My phone was based, sign that someone sent me a message.

 **Text from** : Adrienne

 _I like you too_ 💖


End file.
